Concede to Final Justice
by Emerald Sentinel
Summary: AC 201, the Gundam gang faces off with an alien force from another world with help from a Dimensional Sentinel who seems to know how the war ends before it even begins. Original characters, kind of an AU
1. Prologue

Concede to Final Justice  
  
A.C. 196 Christmas Day: Operation Meteor comes to a close and the entire Earth Sphere turns to the future and the promise of peace, but a lone figure must stir the pot of destiny once again. Huge chunks of concrete and steel jut out of the floor, hundreds of electrical wires spit sparks from shattered remains of radar screens and communications consoles. The roof had caved in from Wing Zero's Buster Rifle blasts despite the five layers of armor above. Technicians and soldiers alike lay crushed under pieces of debris, charred by the numerous electrical explosions and the fireball of rifle energy, the nauseous smell of burned flesh crawls around the room. Dust and smoke thicken the air in the 'castle' turned underground base as survivors of Mariemaya's troops begin to move and assess injuries. **BANG ** A gunshot sounds as all eyes followed Dekim Barton's body in its decent, his head hitting the control room floor with a sickening thud. A clean shot to the temple poured blood as well as gray matter on the rubble littered tile of the command center. The universal gaze traveled to the shooter: an Asian looking girl in the uniform of Marimaya's army. Dark brown eyes were cold as she lowered the smoking gun and snapped a crisp salute to the fallen. "I have executed the rebel Dekim. My apologies to His Excellency," she states in a monotone voice. Turning on her heel, she moved to the main console and opened a public channel. "To the soldiers of Marimaya Kushrenada, this is former second in command Amy Oyama. Lay down your weapons, but do not abandon your will to fight. Dekim Barton is dead by my hand and with him dies the nightmare of an Earth Sphere ruled by military force. So I repeat: lay down your arms but do not relinquish the heart of the soldier that lives to protect the people for in the near future your strength will be needed again. When the time comes we will once again take up arms in a battle not for peace, not for revolution, but to ensure the very existence of humanity. With this I ask again that you lay down your weapons and be ready for the battle to come." Mobile suit fighting devastated a mile above the base, the surrounding forest and the nearby village. Hundreds of mobile dolls and Serpent models lay in varying states of destruction. Slashed by the thermal blade of a scythe, or beam saber, the neo titanium melted like chocolate, severing essential wiring but leaving the cockpit largely intact. "Would you look at that," Duo exclaimed in an unbelieving tone as the remaining manned Serpents simply disappeared from his radar screens. "They're just gone, as if by magic, who is this Amy?" Quatre acknowledged as he guided Sandrock Kai through the MS rubble. "Perhaps the Barton Foundation was able to come up with a cloaking device comparable to the one on Deathscythe Hell." Trowa conceded from the cockpit of Heavyarms Kai. Milliardo interrupted, "Impossible!" as Tallgeese III withdrew its beam saber from the head of the last standing Serpent MS in a shower of sparks, and watched it fall to the dust. The cockpit opened and the pilot slowly climbed out, hands raised in surrender, eyes steady in the face of defeat. "They couldn't have advanced their technology that far in such a short time, given that fact that the gundam engineers died on the Peacemillion." Noin reasoned from her Taurus. "Hey guys you did a pretty good job out here," a familiar female voice admired over the comm. unit, "none of the soldiers are dead, yet you managed to destroy the mobile suits." The source of the signal came from the lead truck of a caravan of Preventer paddy wagons that arrived to take the soldiers into custody and sent to jail. Dozens of armed Preventers piled out of the vans and began rounding up Mariemaya's troops as they emerged from their mobile suits. Some were grizzled veterans who could not let go of the war and others were wide-eyed youths drawn to the promise of glory. "Sally, we should send a group to Mariemaya's underground base. Heero and Relena are still down there," Duo suggested, as he himself emerged from Deathscythe ready to go down. "Don't worry, Lady Une has already taken a separate unit to pick-up Hiro, Relena and any surviving soldiers," the brown haired woman replied. Simultaneously in the underground base Hiro and Marimaya are put on stretchers by medics and taken to the hospital with Relena in tow. Preventers attended to the wounded soldiers and arrested those who would not leave their fallen comrades. These men and women put up no resistance but if anyone had bothered to notice their eyes they bore the glint, not of those who are defeated, but of those patiently tolerating an inconvenience. Despite the hundreds of soldiers who were either injured or arrested, there seemed to be one person missing: Amy Oyama. * * * Atop a hill overlooking the smoldering hole spewing Preventers and choppers airlifting the injured, a figure stood beneath a tree, arms crossed, shoulder lightly leaning on the trunk. "The war is over.for now," Amy said to the girl that appeared in a gray cloud and stood on the opposite side of the tree. "Yes, but there is still some time before the new threat is predicted to arrive. Jylian will stop by later to give you the exact time. I understand that you are of a high rank and possess much experience. One of the new Dimension Masters would like to observe you 'in action,'" the girl stated in a voice of cool detachment, her long Chinese style dress whispering in the chill winter air, her raven locks billowing behind her. "You don't trust me. Very well, if you deem it necessary that he gain 'experience' I have no objections," Amy replied, her face a stone mask of impassivity. The Chinese girl disappeared in the same gray mist as Amy closed her eyes, calling to mind the scene of an MS factory, and fazed out of sight.  
  
* * * As dawn cracks over the Earth Sphere Quatre, Duo, and Trowa gathered in a clearing to pay their last respects to three very good friends. As the three pushed their detonation remotes the giant machines began to glow, a tremendous explosion followed a brilliant flash of light and the small clearing is littered with scrap gundanium. Miles away in a beautiful river valley. "Goodbye Nataku. May your spirit rest in peace," the Solitary Dragon bid farewell to the green and white mobile suit as the same flash and explosion rocked the air. That night at the Cinq Medical Center . . . "Leaving again?" a voice asked as Heero crept out of his room like a shadow dressed in tennis shoes, jeans, tank top and denim jacket. He looked mildly surprised at the former Queen of the World sitting quietly on a chair in the hall, not surrounded by guards or Senators. 'She was waiting for me.' Heero thought, remembering that she was there in the morning when the doctor had reported a full physical recovery but could not say when Heero would wake up. He had been feigning unconsciousness to get her to give up on him so he could leave unnoticed. "And what if I am? What else is there for me to do?" mild anger lay beneath a genuine feeling of emptiness in those last words. "I offer you an opportunity, Heero Yuy," Relena said in a steady voice that belied her uncertainty, "to come with me and travel to the Colonies, to the other nations of the Earth Sphere and see the people you helped during the war. Learn about the dreams the people hold, the hardships they carry with them, and the plans they have for the future." Heero just stood there, an unreadable expression on his visage, considering her offer. 'What others have planned for the future? He had fought for so long for the future of the people.' Relena sat there waiting for Heero to consider her proposal. 'What made her think that this would make him stay when all her other attempts failed before? No, this time is different, this time he doesn't want to walk away from the world.' "Mission accepted." 


	2. We Meet Again

Chapter 1

A.C. 201

Two figures occupied the second floor study in the Peacecraft mansion that stood on a hill close to the outskirts of the rebuilt Cinq capital city.

"In five years the Cinq Kingdom has risen from the ashes of war to become a beacon of strength and peace for the entire Earth Sphere," the man once known as the Lightning Count observed to his silent visitor. 

Platinum blonde hair cascaded over his broad back and shoulders that were stiffened by years of military training, manual labor on Mars and his recent 'resurrection' to help with the handling of the Cinq Kingdom. Yet the time spent with Lucrezia building the Mars Terra-forming Project had softened the once cold demeanor. The battle for survival in the harsh conditions on the Red Planet allowed him to remember that he was indeed a human being.

Though sky blue eyes held the new love he found with the former OZ Lieutenant, memories of blood and hardship left their mark. "The main reasons being that Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Dorlian, along with the rest of the colonial and terrestrial delegates of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, have made it the unofficial center of political affairs, " he continued, from the large leather chair behind the huge mahogany desk.

"Actually, Relena just made it a point to hold all of her meetings in the Cinq Kingdom so she could be closer to her home and studies. Of course wherever she went, the delegates went as well, " quipped the former Zero pilot from the large picture window overlooking the Cinq capital.

 After spending a month in the hospital due to injuries sustained from crashing the Wing Zero and destroying Marimaya's base, Heero Yuy had disappeared for almost a year only to return and unofficially join the Preventers as an undercover agent, moving where he pleased as long as he checked in regularly at the office. Unruly chocolate brown hair framed a face that had lost its boyishness over the years but still held those intense cobalt blue eyes. Now a young man of 21, Heero no longer needed to look up to the older man, his shoulders had broadened and well-built muscles replaced the wiry scaffolding of youth. One might say that his self appointed job as Relena's guardian had done wonders for his demeanor as well. Relena often spoke to the shadows around her, knowing that he was usually one of them, and complained about the things she had to deal with in the long meetings on ESUN foreign policy. It was based on these small likes and dislikes that Heero attempted to adjust his behavior. Though he still tried to rationalize it by saying that she was the heart of the people and so she was the best model for integrating smoothly with the rest of society. Nonetheless, the ring of death left the monotone voice when he addressed people and a few lighthearted jokes, though meant to degrade Duo, accompanied the occasional smirk of amusement. 

            "With this in mind the obvious location of the Preventer's Main Headquarters would have to be right next door, to protect the political leaders as much as to keep an eye on them. Almost every country on earth and every colony has it's own police force that operates under and with the Preventers to protect the people. A gang of retired soldiers got a hold of some weapons and MS's and tried to take over a country but the Preventers have thwarted all such attempts," Hiro continued to fill in the Peacecraft representative on the recent happenings in the Preventers. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

            Hiro's cell phone went off. He picked up immediately, "Hello," he answered, shifting to perfect soldier mode for only a few people knew this number and they almost never had good news. " Wakatta, I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied when the other party finished. 

            "What happened?" Milliardo inquired, perturbed by the serious look on Hiro's face.

            "That was Lady Une, we got an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of the Captain that disappeared after the Marimaya incident."

            "I would like to accompany you."

            Heero shook his head, "Milliardo you have as much right as anyone to help with this, but you agreed to watch the Cinq Kingdom to relieve Relena of the double responsibilities. You can't just leave, if the past holds true this could be dangerous and the people need their leader."

            The elder man let out a low chuckle, "To think I would live to see the day that Heero Yuy plays the diplomat. My sister has more of an influence on you than you let on. Very well, but you will keep me posted won't you?" The last remark was spoken as more of a threat but Heero understood perfectly.

Late the next morning

Relena Dorlian stepped into a little café not far from her mansion and greeted the figure waiting for her in the far booth. She is a frequent patron to this establishment and its few regulars say their 'good mornings' with little fanfare. In the years since the Eve Wars, Relena has juggled the delicate knives of politics and diplomacy that were made for people much older than this young woman who just turned 21. Beside the fine lines that experience and responsibility have impressed on her visage, she had matured in to a true princess of peace.  Golden blonde braids encircled her head in their customary style, her figure had grown to accommodate all of the curves, and a pair of well-toned legs completed the package. Sky blue eyes held her endless hope for the future, shaped by her role in the past wars and sharpened by the knowledge that the peace could be shattered at any moment.

In long graceful strides, Relena came to the booth and wrapped her slender arms around a person she trusted as much as a sister.

"Its so good to see you again Lu. How have you been?"

"I'm quite busy at the Preventer's Headquarters training new recruits, but it's satisfying." the older woman sighed with a chuckle and a warm smile. "How are the 'bloodhounds' at the Sphere Senate?" 

"The newest colony, Seastar, tried to get out of establishing a Preventers outpost by claiming that they had no funds. Luckily the representatives of the Winner Corporation and GWS Industries agreed to donate the materials and labor. That debate was going on for months and with the recent crimes and system break-ins there we feared for the people," Relena confessed, flagging down a waitress to take her order.

"At least the earth's companies are willing to work with the colonies. Winner Corp. and GWS are two of the largest firms in the Sphere. There was once a time that a MS recycling business would have tried to take over Winner Corp. and start a new war," Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft reflected, a thoughtful expression on her still youthful face. She still kept her deep violet hair short, her mannerisms, although relaxed in this intimate atmosphere, still held the crisp assurance of a soldier.

With the mentioning of his name, Relena called to mind the blonde haired, blue-eyed Arabian, current owner of Winner Corp., and one of the few representatives that didn't make her teeth ache with flattery. She and Quatre have seen each other at political functions quite often and had become great friends over the years. 

"Yes, it seems all of our hard work is beginning to pay off. The people are willing to make small sacrifices for peace," Relena agreed, taking a big bite out of her cheeseburger. They talked of politics, movies, fashion, fads and a dozen other topics as the hours passed. 

"I ran into Duo and Hilde at Trowa's circus on Colony L2 last week," Relena remembered. "The visiting delegates decided to meet there after the meeting to relax a little. Duo bumped into me and before I knew it they were sitting next to me asking how I was doing and telling me how their business was coming along." She chuckled, "I swear those two can talk a mile a minute. Thank god the show started before I lost my hearing. Catherine and Trowa were the crowd-pleasing act despite the fact that Duo kept shouting for Catherine to miss. I couldn't join them for dinner afterward; I had another board meeting scheduled for that evening. So how are Wufei and Sally? I haven't seen them since after the last assassination threat they helped me with, and that was a year ago."

"They're still the best agents in the Preventers but god only knows why they're still a team. After we arrested the Regime, the people responsible for the threats, they argued nonstop for a week on why they got stuck with the paperwork," Lu confided, wincing at the memories of broken coffee mugs, slamming doors and death glares. 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**         Lucrezia's cell phone went off and she reached into her purse to grab it. "Hello?" A shadow fell across her face as she listened to the other party. 

            "This is Lady Une, we have just confirmed a lead on the Captain's location. I received an e-mail early this morning saying that there are some shady workings at a GWS base, and we've received confirmation from Quatre that the information was genuine. Hiro was also able to trace the e-mail to an old military base that is being used by GWS Industries to collect scrap MS's for recycling. Hiro, Sally and Wufei took a unit of Preventers and headed out there a few hours ago to make the arrest," the commander of the Preventers reported in her usual businesslike manner.

            "Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes," Lucrezia replied.

"Oh, and bring Relena with you; we need her to help confirm the Captain's identity. Meet me in my office. HQ out," giving the radio cut off out of habit, Lady Une hung up.

"What happened?" Relena asked, her face a mask of worry. 

"I think we may have found the Captain. Come on, Lady Une said for us to meet her at Preventer Headquarters. I'll fill you in on the way," Lucrezia explained as she and Relena grabbed their purses, dropped a few bills on the table and made a beeline to Lu's car; Relena had walked from the mansion as usual.

"How did she know that I was here?" Relena asked.

"Lady Une has her ways," Lu replied with a shrug.

*          *          *

In the realm we consider "heaven" a figure, among all of the waiting spirits, gazed at one of the mortal mirrors that is the window into the world below. Hwang Jin Yoo, a young man, not overly muscular, but one would have trouble calling him a weakling. In a previous dimension his incarnation was a powerful martial artist who performed many deeds that required wisdom, courage, justice and temperance. It was for this that he was chosen to be an apprentice to Dimension Master for this dimension and no more can be said of his past.

            "Four years, no, more than four years of watching the so called "Captain" of the Sentinels putter around the dimension. How does Meiran expect me to learn anything if my "model" doesn't even make a decent attempt to prepare these people for anything?" he ranted, his robes rustling as quickly as his temper. He paced in front of a large mirror ringed with leaves and branches of pure silver. The Eye of the Master was not only a means to view all that transpired in the mortal world but it could also serve as a transporter of sorts to the physical plane. "Any fool could raise a secret army, or build up a billion dollar company in a few years. What makes her so special?"

            "Her power and how she uses it," a girl wearing a Chinese martial arts costume and drifting on a gray cloud answered. "Rumor has it that she is of the highest order of the Sentinels and, although she must follow our rules of using only a few at a time, her power exceeds that of most Dimension Masters."

            "Master," Hwang Jin greeted her, bowing low. "Isn't she notorious for breaking those very rules? What can she teach others? Why is she granted these immense powers if she doesn't use them properly?" he inquired. 

            "That is what you must find out for yourself," Meiran replied. "I must leave the dimension for a short while. I leave this to you. Just mind the rules, stir it up and if anything big happens…you have permission to judge as you see fit." With that the gray mist enveloped her and disappeared.

            "It doesn't sound hard but stirring things up sounds risky…." Hwang Jin mused to himself as a tiny shadow flits onto a corner of the mirror and disappears.


	3. Warrior's Honor

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the characters of Gundam Wing, the DBZ shunkaniido, or the RK sakabatou. All Sentinels and Dimension Masters, except Meiran, are original characters. 

     (^_^)  This is my first fic so please read and review!!!

Chapter 2

30 miles outside of the Cinq Kingdom, in the third warehouse of GWS Industries in charge of collecting MS parts for recycling on the moon, a small group of Preventers prepared to infiltrate the plant. Oblivious to the impending invasion, the workers continued to use huge cranes, and bulldozers to unload MS remains and load them onto cargo shuttles headed for the moon base. 

The base was one of the smaller ones that were attacked and later abandoned during the early days of OZ's coup' de tat. GWS Industries recycled all of the old weapons, rebuilt the runway, and remodeled the base as a junkyard. The workers live in the soldier's quarters and utilize all of the other facilities of the base; the GWS motto is: "Grasp the past, build the present and fuel the future." 

Sally, in her usual Preventers uniform, turned on her headset and contacted the unit moving in from the south. "Wing, we're in position along the northeastern road leading to the main gate, over."

"Ryoukai. Wait for the lunch call. That should be her, see that she goes into the building before you move, over," came the monotone reply.

"Right, Water out."

"Are you sure this is where that Army is supposed to be, Onna?" Wufei inquired, skeptical of the fact that this was supposed to be a front operation for a new mobile suit army. "Because it looks exactly like what I imagined it to be: a junkyard."

"According to the information Quatre sent to Lady Une, the materials manifest sent to the mother base on the moon was inconsistent with the number of materials being collected at this base," Sally replied, ignoring Wufei's condescending tone. "And if that isn't enough, Heero traced that e-mail himself, right to a computer in this building. Anymore questions, O Pessimistic one?" she drawled, earning a scathing glare from the former Gundam pilot.

"Humph." five years of being Sally's partner had been rough on Wufei as she constantly challenged his long held ideals. Slowly, after repeatedly getting shot down by her practical wit and having his ass saved by her battle skills, he no longer regarded all women as weak, just those who weren't Sally. But he would never admit it. 

"That still does not change the fact that something feels wrong. Heero also said that they go inside for lunch at 11:30 and it's almost 11:45," Wufei began, as he watched the workers load the shuttle bay with scrap.

Just then a shrill whistle pierced the air like an arrow.

 "Alright people, that bay looks full enough. Shut it and let's break for lunch. The pilots can take it from here," a young woman with glasses in a hard hat, jeans, a sleeveless t-shirt and work boots, bellowed over the moan of dying machinery. When the last of the workers disappeared into the shade of the main hangar, she made as if to follow but stopped as the engines of the shuttle roared to life.

A prickling sensation ran down Wufei's spine as the woman who was supposed to be the 'Captain' turned to gaze at the rocks on the southern ridge, as if searching for something. 'Heero should already be locking down the mess hall,' Wufei thought as the sensation nested in his chest and tightened as the 'Captain' swept her gaze to peer down the northeastern road, and their position, before continuing into the hangar.

"She saw us," he said, dropping the binoculars.

"That's impossible. She was just enjoying the view," Sally explained, having watched the whole thing through her own binoculars, and tried to ignore her soldier's instincts that told her that something was wrong. "In either case Heero is already inside, we can't just leave him," she reasoned. "We stick to the plan; trap her in the corridor leading to the mess hall. Move out!"

The four Preventers skirted in and out of the trees, parallel to the road, and entered the main gate. Guns drawn, they moved from junk pile to junk pile into the hangar as the shuttle taxied out onto the runway, the engines drowning out any noise they may have made. As they rounded the last big pile of scrap and headed for the back door that would take them to the mess hall, a curious sight greeted them. 

"Halt!" Wufei demanded, following his own advice and leveling his gun at what he assumed was a person. "Identify yourself!"

Directly in the path to the door stood a magnificent suit of armor with wisps of gold playing along deep green metal plates and outlining the thousands of jewels that dotted the entire ensemble. The horns of some animal graced the tops of the shoulder pieces and helmet. Sunlight from an overhead window beamed directly on the stranger causing the runes to dance, the armor to glow and the tense onlooker to wonder if this were a god. 

"Who are you?" Sally asked having stopped next to Wufei with the rest of the Preventers, her own weapon trained on the stranger.

"I have been waiting here for you Wufei," it said in a young voice, although they couldn't see if the mouth moved as it was facing to their right allowing only a profile view. 

"Just who are you and how do you know my name?" Wufei demanded, catching sight of the katana that hung on its left hip and the easy way the left hand rested on the hilt. With the exception of the three in charge, the group of Preventers was becoming ill at ease in the presence of this mysterious knight who spoke casually to them.

"I am the Captain that you seek." As the voice spoke, Heero and his group came through the door, and screeched to a halt at the spectacle before their eyes. "I have some small business to attend to and am unable to accompany you to Preventer Headquarters right now, but I will meet you there this evening. I will give you a token to…"

"You're not going anywhere. If you move I will open fire," Heero interrupted, the glare in his eyes left no doubt that he would make good on that threat.

Although the figure neither turned nor addressed him by name, the focus of conversation shifted to the Perfect Soldier. "I need to meet with someone very important who needs to hear my story as much as you do so let me leave my sword as a token and I will meet you at your Headquarters. You have my word of honor."

A metallic ring could be heard in the silence that followed and only three people recognized it for what it was: a katana popping out of its saya. Wufei knew because he had done the same thing a thousand times and Heero and Sally knew because they heard Wufei do it a thousand times. 

Unfortunately, the rest of the Preventers heard it as a gunshot and opened fire on the armored figure. In one fluid motion, the sword was drawn with a half turn to face Heero's group and brought up in a sweeping arc perpendicular to the ground. The sheer force of the movement sent them hurtling back through the doors as a MS torso cascaded down to block the entrance. In the next instant, the stranger covered half the distance to Wufei's group in a sprint almost too quick to follow as the bullets clinked harmlessly off of the armor. 

"Cease fire!" Wufei hollered to no avail as the shuttle outside turned on its boosters and roared past the hangar. He stepped forward to meet the rush but the figure was in the air twisting in a move that would impress even Trowa, considering that it was done in armor, and came crashing down with lightning force. Landing in a crouch behind Wufei, back facing him and sword arm extended to the right, the knight paused as if waiting for something. Wufei spun to face it and stepped a few paces back as Sally and the two other Preventers fell unconscious to the ground, their guns now missing half of their barrels. 

Wufei felt his chest tighten, as Sally remained motionless on the grease stained floor. Unsure of what he was feeling, Wufei became angry and directed it at the only person available.

 "What did you do to them?" he asked in a dangerous whisper, leveling his gun at the horned helmet as the stranger rose but realizing belatedly that it was sliced as well. 

"They are just unconscious," the voice stated from the depths of the helm as the Captain moved closer. He could see the dark brown eyes glittering with untold secrets like the emerald embraced in gold below the horn.

Cursing himself for not drawing his own blade earlier, Wufei slid the polished metal out of its sheath and settled into a fighting position. "Fight me, if you win I will let you leave," he challenged, knowing that Heero only needed a few minutes to go around the building and come in the front.

"Though you are armed you are not armored, this is an unfair match," came the voice again. Replacing the weapon in its saya, the figure stood in a passive position.

"Then you will not leave this room," Wufei countered, giving a battle cry and launching himself at his motionless opponent, katana gripped in both hands.

In a blur of motion Wufei closed the distance, raising his weapon to slash across the knight's chest, which would only cut the armor but not wound much. 

"Yahhhhhhhgh!" He was so close now that he could see that what he once thought were jewels were really buttons, insignias and other trinkets; he focused on the eyes. What he saw there froze his soul for those orbs were full of…amusement. Every muscle in his body tense, Wufei felt his adrenaline fuel the momentum of his sword in this single test of strength. 

The knight's left foot dropped back, right leg bent, left hand popped the sword out of its saya, and right hand grasped the hilt, all in one motion. Continuing the movement, the shining blade leapt out as if alive and met Wufei's in a single devastating blow.

"CLANG!"

Barely a few seconds passed during the fight and Wufei stood frozen in mid-stride, panting as if he just ran a marathon, staring at the remaining half of his katana while the other landed ten feet away. In a similar stance, not even breathing hard and katana fully intact, the Captain paused. Rising at the same time, both warriors turned to face each other.

 "As I was saying earlier," the Captain continued, "Here is my token. Take it or leave it. I will conduct my business and return to Preventer Headquarters in two hours, regardless." Delicate movements brought the naked blade up lengthwise, parallel to the ground and slid underneath it, palms up, in a gesture of offering. "You have my word of honor."

Recognizing that he was in no position to stop this armored warrior with no weapon, half his backup behind a pile of metal and the other half out of commission, Wufei took the proffered weapon with grudging respect. "This is not finished," he stated.

"I would not wish it to be," the voice agreed as Sally stirred on the ground, bringing Wufei running to her side. Too late he caught himself and glanced around frantically for the knight only to find empty air. 

"What happened?" she asked in a groggy tone as he helped her to sit up while the others came to.

"I lost," Wufei replied, bowing his head and staring at the 'token' in his hand.

"Where did the Captain go?" Heero demanded as he and his unit raced around the scrap heap, prepared to surround the suspect.

"I lost," Wufei repeated, bowing his head in anger more than defeat.

"Looks like you put up quite a fight though," Sally said, noting Wufei's shattered katana on the floor.

"What the hell kind of sword is that?" one of the Preventers exclaimed, indicating the shape of the blade. Unlike Wufei's, this sword had the sharp edge on the inside of the blade's slight curve and the blunt edge on the outside or striking edge. 

"She must have flipped it before hitting your sword," Heero commented, replacing his gun in that unknown place in his jacket and dialing his cell phone for a clean-up crew.

"We were lucky then," Sally realized, rubbing the back of her neck, "she could have killed us all."


End file.
